She will be loved
by thedragonlovesfeniks
Summary: Allright here is my prequel to They love her. The rating is T, it is a possibel that its going to change to M. But i dond't now for now. The story start as Sakura runs away from Kohona after they whated fot here to become a concubine to Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

_Thinking, talking in her mind_

**Inner talking**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I to most wonderful master according to my cat and rabbit do not own Naruto. I only own this story. But I don't care I have a beautiful cat and a wonderful rabbit.

She will be loved

Chapter one

_I have to get as far as possible away from Kohona, if they catch me I'm in so much trouble. They will make me the concubine of Sasuke. How there they think I would accept this. It's, it's. _**It's disgusting and nothing more. Kohona can go to hell for all I care. **_Your right inner, they don't deserve us anymore._

Sakura ran for her live. If the ANBU and her former friends would catch het. She would be doomed to spend the rest of het live as concubine of Sasuke. Never to leave the compound, never to live her own live. Only good the be pregnant of his children. She remembered well how her mentor called after the fight she had with Hinata. Sasuke and Naruto became a couple. Hinata accused her for this. The elders wanted children from Sasuke and she was chosen to do so. And yes this would mean she would be giving up her live. They all thought she would do it. They all thought she still loved Sasuke. Kami how wrong they were.

"Sakura, as you know Sasuke and Naruto are a couple". Said Tsunade. "Yes, I know". Said Sakura. "The elders and I do want, no have need that Sasuke will have children". "And thus we decided that you will become his concubine". "You will live at the compound and your soul purpose will be getting as much children as possible". Tsunade saw this news shocked poor Sakura, but she continued just as well. "Because this is so important for the village you cannot be a ninja anymore, or work at the hospital". When Sakura heard this she toke her headband and gave it to Tsunade. This made Tsunade think that Sakura would cooperated . But then out of the blue Sakura said, "I wish you and all off Kohono go to hell and thrown in deepest pits of fire". With that said she turned her back on them and teleported herself back to her apartment.

**O Kami I loved the way how you told Tsunade and the elders to go to hell. It was wonderful and o my it just wanted to hug you and and. **_Hahaha inner I love you to. I have to admit it was weird at first to live with you, but now I don't want it any other way. But please help me to concentrate, where not safe yet. _**I do a chakra sweep to look for any chakra signatures. **_O yes please._

Sakura had embraced her inner a long time ago when she realist that her inner was the best thing what happened to here in a long time. At time she and inner could to things what no other ninja could. Wail Sakura was asleep inner stayed awake and guarded Sakura. Inner posed also a large amount of chakra what in times of need Sakura could use. And no one in Kohona saw how strong Sakura became. No one saw Sakura could do so much more than heal and break rocks and boulders.

**All right no chakra signatures in a 50 mills radius. We should find a place to sleep. And discuss what we are going to do now. **_Yes, we should. I see a forest and we shall find there shelter and then we will talk._

Arrived at the forest, Sakura started to look for a big tree. Not far away see saw a beautiful big oak. She walked with respect to the big and old three put her hands to the tree. Her hands glowed with a forest green color. The tree reacted by opening himself to the young kunochi. She stepped inside the tree and the tree closed himself to protect her with his one live.

When Sakura started to accept her inner more and more she found out that nature responded to her as she was the most precious person in whole wide world. Animals went to her, tree's gave her a place to rest. The bushes hide her during practice. When she was hungry animals brought her food. At first she wondered why and how. Until her inner told that it wasn't important. Inner told her all of the woman in her clan had a inner but only she accept it and so only she would have the benefits from this.

_All right were safe for the time being. It will be for the best if we run as fast as possible to get as far as possible from Kohona. But it is not wise to run like a headless chicken. _**Hmm I wanted to say that, but to get to the more serious business. We can't go to Suna or Star or to any other city where Kohona has a treaty with. **_We could go to Ame. _**But, but that is where the Akatsuki are. Well if the information is correct. **_Exact and that is why we should go to Ame, no one think I would be so stupid to go there. Because of the Akatsuki._** Your right no one would think that you could do something like this, They all still think of you as the weak girl you once was. No one bothered to look further then their own nose. **_Yeah, no one, sigh, no one. _**O Saku, please don't cry. They don't deserve your tears. **_I know you're right, but it hurts so much. _**I know, now let's listen to the song off the tree and get some sleep and tomorrow where heading to Ame.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thinking, talking in her mind, whiet Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I to most wonderful master according to my cat and rabbit do not own Naruto. I only own this story. But I don't care I have a beautiful cat and a wonderful rabbit.

She will be loved

Chapter two

After a good rest Sakura headed to Ame. So hoped that she would be safe from here would be friends and family. She was getting closer to the border of Ame when she fell the chakra signature's of her old team.

_WTF why are they here. _**I don't know, but we need to find shelter and quick. They don't know where here. But that will change very quick. **_I know, I know. Oooo Look there a big tree._

Sakura jumped quickly to the tree. Placed her hands against it and walked them right in to the tree. And she started to get in a trance. So she could hear what they said.

"Why does Tsunade thinks, Sakura would be headed to Ame. I mean come on the Akatsuki are there". Naruto whined on and on. Until Kakashi slapped him against his head and said: "be quiet, Tsunade doesn't think Sakura went to Ame, but we do have to check it out". "Hag wouldn't be that stupid to go to Ame, she knows she hasn't a change against the Akatsuki". Said Sai the ex root member. "I still don't understand why Sakura went away. She could be living with Sasuke and me. It's not like we would treated her like a concubine as the elders told her". Said Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto and shook his head. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't treat her like a concubine but as a slave. And with time so would Naruto, because a was blinded by the love for the man. While Sai and Naruto ran away, Kakashi looked up to the sky and said "stay there for two days Sakura-chan and leave then to Ame. Make sure your save and please let me know". When Kakashi ran away he could hear a faint I will Kakashi-sensei.

**Well okay, sigh, there goes the only one who loves us. Maybe in the future he can come and lives with us. See our children, his grandchildren. **_Yaeh you're right as soon where save why shall tell him and invite him to come over and live with us. So he can send away the men and protect us. And, and we would have Pakkun and all the other dogs._

As told by Kakashi-sensei, Sakura stayed in the tree for two days before heading to Ame. And the beginning of her second week of traveling she arrived at a beautiful forest. The forest was old and full of live, what welcomed her with open branches, paws and wings. It started to rain and she never felt more at home. She started to sing and dance and was so happy. If anyone would see her know the think that she was a forest fairy or the goddess of a forest, because she had flowers in her hair given by the birds. Butterfly's and moth's accompanied her. Wolf and deer pranced around her and the tree's, bushes and everything else just grown by the sight of her. The flowers started to smell even nicer. Sakura arrived at a small stream en decided to stop here for the night and have a nice bath. A hour later an cleaner she sat and started to get sleepy. She laid down and fell a sleep.

The next morning after a quick breakfast she packed her stuff and starting to walk further on. Time passed by and Sakura got lost by the sight off the beauty of the forest and starting to sing and dance just like yesterday. She and inner were so consumed by the sheer beauty that they didn't feel the chakra signature nor here the person sign in utter amazement.

"_who is she?" _**"She is beautiful, I want to touch her!" **_"No we can't we may scare her and then she leaves us". _**"No she can't she have to stay, she have to talk to us". **The white Zetsu and the black Zetsu started to talk about Sakura. And wondered who she was and what the best way was to start to talk to her and not to scare her away.

**O oh!**_ What inner what is wrong? _** I feel a chakra signature, it is not familiar but the person is looking at us. **_O no what if they found me, I do not go back. Where is this person. Do you think I can run away ore is the person to close. _**It is a he, and yes he is close. But I don't know if it is an ANBU to take us back. The chakra signature is strange.**

And that time Zetsu decided to show himself to Sakura. _"Hello beautiful, please don't be scared". _**"We only what to talk to you, Forest fairy". **_"What is you're name, where are you going?" _** "Would you like to have some lunch with me?" **_"Please talk to us, don't be afraid". _ Zetsu walked carefully to Sakura scared that a wrong move from him would chase her away like a scared doe.

Sakura looked at the strange man how as approaching her o so carefully and looked like he never saw anything like her before. **He is calling us a forest fairy and look there is a plant around him a Venus fly trap. How strange, but pretty. **Inner started to rambling on and on. Quiet pleased with the way they were treated. _He has a white and a black side. He is like us inner to persons in one._** Yes he is. Perhaps we should talk to him ? I don't know why but I think it is save. **_Perhaps you are thinking this, because… the forest is telling us he is okay. Hmm don't you think inner. _**Hmm yeah you're right. O my Kami I just you were right. **_Hihihihi._

Sakura looked up to Zetsu and smiled to him and said: "hello I'm Sakura and who are you?" O my Kami Zetsu thought she smiles at me. Quickly he said: _"I'm Zetsu my forest fairy". _**"So what about lunch, there is a nice village not far away?" **O please let her say yes, let here say yes. Zetsu tought wail he kept looking at the most beautiful creature he ever seen. "Well why not Zetsu, I would love to have lunch with you". Zetsu could only smile and reached to Sakura. Sakura saw that and gave hem her hand. Together they started to walk to the village.

Well first I what to thank everyone how was so kind to give me a review. I really like this chapter and I think Sakura and Zetsu are just cute. O a little spoiler, yes the rest of the Akatsuki will be coming in next chapters and let's say I like the idea of Sakura and her having a harem. Because she needs to be loved.

Love

Dragon


	3. Chapter 3

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I to most wonderful master according to my cat and rabbit do not own Naruto. I only own this story. But I don't care I have a beautiful cat and a wonderful rabbit.

She will be loved

Chapter three

Sakura and Zetsu walked hand in hand to the small village. Zetsu couldn't help to glance from the corner of his eye to the young kunochi next to him. He didn't understand quiet yet why he asked the forest fairy out for lunch and he really didn't understand why she said yes. But there was something about her, what made him comfortable. Sakura had a discussion with inner, about having lunch with a guy she just met.

_All right I said yes to a guy how I just met. And only because the forest said I could trust him. _**I know weird, but he is cute in a plant/man way. **_You find a lot of guys cute. _**That is not so true, name one. **_O that's easy, hmm let me see. Well Gaara and his brother, Shino, Kiba, Neij, Genma and Lee and. _**Yeah, yeah all right I get it. Darn you're right again. **_Told you so. Still he seems nice and yes I'll admit I think he is cute. _**But after lunch **_we will continue our journey to Ame. And stay as far as posibele away from the Akatsuki. _**O no I just remember something. Zetsu he is one. **_He is what for one? _** A member of the Akatsuki. Shika told of a man who was black and white, had green hair. **_O bloody hell, you're right. O boy this isn't good. What to do what to do. _**Well of course I'm right, but besides that just have lunch with him and make up an excuse and get the hell out of here.**

Zetsu noticed that Sakura went rigid for a moment and relaxed soon after. _I wonder what she thought about. _**Perhaps she doesn't like a crowd. **_O look where almost here, we should change. _**But we have to warn our forest fairy first perhaps she get scared if you just start to change before we warn here. **_"Forest fairy, where almost at the village and I have to change first before we can enter". _Said white Zetse. "I understand Zetsu, go right ahead". Said Sakura. Sakura watched fascinated how Zetsu changed.

They walked into the village and sat at a small restaurant. Sakura orded some tempura and Zetsu a raw hamburger. They had a nice time chatting about nothing. After lunch Sakura said: "I had a really nicve time Zetsu, but I have to go on". Zetsu wanted to protest and wanted to ask her where so had to go so that he could come and protect her. But then he saw Tobi and Deidara and they looked quiet shocked, but also fascinated. _"That is all right forest fairy, I have to go also". _**"Yes but I hoop to see you again in the future". ** With that said Zetsu took her hand and planted a light kiss on it and bid Sakura farewell. Sakura muttered a goodbye and walked away, still in shock of the kiss on her hand.

Zetsu looked at the direction Sakura went in the hope that he could make out where she would go. But he was disturbed by a very energetic Tobi. "Zetsu-san who was that beautiful lady, Tobi thinks she is pretty". "Will Tobi see her again, will Tobi talk to her". "O shut the hell up Tobi, un". Screamed Deidara. "But still who was see Zetsu-san, un". _"That was a forest fairy with the name Sakura". _Said white Zetsu **"And thanks to you guys I don't way which way she went, perhaps I should make you my dinner". Said black Zetsu. **Tobi and Deidara took a few steps away from Zetsu and a very scared Deidara said: "hmm well un, Leader-sama send us. We need to go back to base, un".

Meanwhile Sakura reached the forest again and start running to Ame. **An Akatsuki just kissed our hand, he kissed our hand. **_I know and I he knew were from Kohona we would capture us. _**No he wouldn't, where not a part of Kohona now, so the Akatsuki can't use us against Kohona. **_That is right but I'm still a medic ninja and as pupil of the Hokage I know the secrets of Kohona. And I'm not willing to give that up. Because some my betray us, the children of Kohona didn't. And I don't think Kakashi-sensei will like it if I gave the secrets up. _**No there are still innocent people there and we will not betray them.**

Sakura ran until midnight before she found a nice place to make camp. **I think we will be arriving in the hidden village of rain by midday. We do need to discuss what were going to do when we arrive there. **_I don't know yet, I can't go to the Kage there and say, hello I'm Sakura Haruno, the former pupil of Tsunade. I'm a great ninja and a even better medic. So can I work and live here. I left Kohona because the wanted to turn me in a concubine of a chicken butt gay man. So that he still have children. _**O wonderful sarcastic remark, what will we do without you. No I understand that is not something we would say. But what are we going to do them. **_Easy we change our looks, just in case we run into Zetsu of one of his friends. Take our time to rest. Tell Kakashi were save for now and then leave to a small village and become the local medic._** I can live with that. We will find our self a nice hubby and have some children. Kakashi will be living with us as our father and we be all happy. Yeah I have to admit Sakura this sounds as a great plan. **_Thank you now let's get some sleep._

Meanwhile at the base of the Akatsuki. All of the members where there to listen at their leader. Leader-sama appeared and said: "I received information that the pupil of the Hokage has left Kohona. They wanted to make her the concubine of Sasuke Uchina". Itachi looked up to the leader and said: "that's disgusting, my foolish brother would use her as his slave. Her live would be over and she would be only pregnant". Even Hidan was disgusted and said : "no fucking bitch deserve that kind of destiny". "We need to find her first and show her the benefit of being a Akatsuki member", said leader-sama. "She is a great medic, to information I got further on her say's that she is a weak ninja. But knowing Kohona that is something we have to see first before believing it". Leader showed next a picture of Sakura. All the men could do was sigh and think that Kohona would what a creature as beautiful like her become slave for reproduction and noting more. Only Zetsu could mutter **"Forest fairy".**

After this Zetsu had eight pair of eye's set on him. "what did you say, Zetsu"? asked the leader_. "We said forest fairy, we saw her in to forest, dancing and singing._ **She had flowers in her hair, animals surrounded her. **_The forest itself was responding to her, if she was, no is the most import person alive._ **Someone who must be protected and loved, because she has been never loved".** With that said Zetsu sat down. "Hmm Leader, Tobi and I saw her to, she just went away". Said Deidara while looking at Tobi. "Tobi is a good boy, the lady was very pretty and she had the most wonderful chakra signature". While Tobi said that he was busy jumping up and down. Already excited that such a beautiful creature would be living with them. "I'm guessing that Sakura-san will be going to Ame". Said Itachi. "why do you think that, Itachi?"said the leader, thinking that it would make it easy to approach her. "Ame is one of the few places where she would be safe. Knowing my foolish brother he will not give up until he has her. And that only to make sure that our bloodline will continue". Itachi looked directly at Pein, who could only nod at the statement of Itachi. "all right that is settled we will be waiting for Sakaura-san. Because Zetsu already knows her he will be approaching her. We will not force her, but we will make clear that choosing for the Akatsuki will benefit her greatly". With that said the meeting ended. Leaving everybody with their one thoughts.

Here is another chapter. Please tell what you think. O and English isn't my first langue so I'm curious how my writing is.

Love

Dragon


	4. Chapter 4

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own lots and lots of books. That is if my rabbit doesn't get them.

She will be loved

Chapter four

Next morning Sakura headed to the city of Ame. Before she left the forest she changed her external features. Her long pink hair was now short and brown and her emerald green eyes were now a brownish color.

_All right first things first:_

_One I need to find a place to stay;_

_Two I need to tell Kakashi that I'm safe;_

_Tree I need to get some new clothes and weapons;_

_Four I need a map of the Rain country so I can decide where to live._

**You know you just made a mental to do list. I mean come on these things are obvious. Well is we are making a to do list here is number five, stay away from Akatsuki members. Doesn't matter how hot and sexy they are. **_O grow up, what are you 15 and full of hormones? _** Pfffffffffff you do know where the same. **_Shut up. O look that looks like a nice hotel. Not too big, but not to small also. Let's go. _**Lead the way.**

Sakura walked to the hotel unaware that a pair of yellow eyes where following here. **Well, well our forest fairy may have changed her external features, but we still recognize her. **_Off course we do, how could we not._ "o look, look Tobi sees the beautiful lady. Are you going to talk her know Zetsu-san. Can Tobi come too. Tobi is a good boy!" **"If Tobi doesn't behave round the forest fairy, then he isn't a good boy." **_"That's not nice, Tobi is a good boy. Our forest fairy will like him." _Wail Zetsu was talking to himself about Tobi. Tobi got more excited, because white Zetsu said that the forest fairy would like him. A large shade fell over Zetsu and Tobi. They both looked up, when he said well did you see her. "Yes Kakuzu, Tobi saw the pretty lady. She went to that hotel over there. Tobi is a good boy and the forest fairy will like him." Kakuzu could only look at Tobi and shook his head. "We need to be sure that she will be staying here, before we report back to Leader-sama." Said Kakuzu.

Sakura was in her hotel room. Getting in to trance to tell Kakashi that she was safe. Because of this she looked her old beautiful self. Trying to keep her chakra at a minimum she reached out to Kakashi. The tree Akatsuki members sent the change in charka signature en went to take a look. There they saw Sakura sitting in lotus style with her eyes closed and a soft golden glow surrounded her.

When Tobi saw Sakura he could only mutter beautiful and will protect her. Both of Zetsu wanted to touch her and take her to his secret garden. Because no one would bother her there. But Kakuzu could only sigh. The tree man walked away to give Sakura some privacy and to make sure she would be safe they monitored the hallway. Kakuzu looked at Zetsu and said:"you were wrong she isn't a forest fairy, she is a goddess."

Not long after that Sakura came back to herself. She told Kakashi that she was safe. Kakashi made her promise, that when she would find a place to live she would tell him. Because he would come to her to live with her. Until that time he would make sure that Sasuke wouldn't do anything rash. And that Kohona would lose its interest in her. Sakura was still a bit gloomy that she had to leave Kakashi, the man who believed in her. And was willing to give up everything just to be with her, his daughter.

_All right don't need to dwell on things we can't change for now. Let's go do some shopping. _**Yeah you're right. O what minute this doesn't feel good. **_What o no that's Zetsu chakra signature and two others I don't recognize. Damm this isn't good, we have to go. _**O bloody hell there coming this way. Look the window over there.**

"_Please forest fairy don't run away." _**"Yes stay and talk to us."** Pleaded white and black Zetsu. When Sakura heard the pleading in his voice en something else what she couldn't place at the time being, she turned herself around. She saw Zetsu smiling friendly at her. There was a man with a orange mask and a very tall man with poison green eyes. "Hello Zetsu, what are you doing here and who are your friends." When Sakura said this, Tobi ran to words here and screamed in pure ecstasy; "My name is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy. Tobi thinks Sakura is beautiful. Zetsu calls you his forest fairy. Kakuzu thinks you're a goddess. But Tobi thinks you're an angel. Tobi wants to become friends with angel-chan, because Tobi is a good boy and he will protect his angel."

Sakura looked dumfounded to the man with the orange mask. **We never met the guy and where his angel and he wants to protect us. **_Don't forget he is a good boy. _**O yeah that to, creepy. **"Humm wel hello nice to meet you Tobi and Kakuzu. Also nice to see you again Zetsu." Said Sakura. As Kakuzu wanted to say something to Sakura the heard screams full of pain followed by a loud thunder. Sakura and the tree Akatsuki members ran out off the hotel to see what happened.

A children daycare not far from the hotel was struck by what looked like a big thunderbolt. As it was set on fire. Sakura saw how the people where trying to save the children, but a small group was caught by the fire. Sakura didn't think about she ran to the fire and to the children who were trapped. She ran straight trough the flames. She didn't care that she could get hurt the one thing on her mind was the children and getting them in safety. A big beam threatened to fall on the children and with one punch of Sakura the beam got destroyed. With her water dragon ninjutsu she put out the flames and brought the children to safety. And then she heard a cry for help. When she turned around she saw a little girl under a beam and the flames came quickly near.

She ran immediately to the little girl and pulled the beam off her. Then she heard a horrible sound and saw ho a part of the roof came falling down towards her and the girl. There was no time and no choice. Sakura pushed to girl back to the ground and shielded the girl with her one body. Then there was pain. Sakura could hear the child sob silently while clutching on her. _We cannot give up, we need to save her._** I'm with you let's do it.** With that. Sakura's body started to glow, she pushed the roof of her. Picked the child up, looked around to the fire. She wasn't scared anymore of the fire. It looked like it was caressing here, it didn't hurt, it was a nice feeling. Sakura looked to the girl and said: "don't be scared my little beautiful one. I'm here now and will not allow the fire to hurt you." The girl looked up to Sakura and hugged here wail she said: "Thank you angel-hime."

Sakura walked out of the flames with the little girl. A woman and man ran to Sakura when she amerced out off the flames. They took Sakura's hand and kissed it. The woman said: "o angel-hime thank you so much you saved our little Kirimi. How could we ever repay you."The man didn't say anything he just looked to Sakura. But Sakura could read the gratified in his eyes and something else what she didn't quit understood.

After Sakura amerced out of the flames they were put out by the surrounding ninja's. Sakura looks around to see ninja's and more members off the Akatsuki. They were trying to put the flames out and many had saved the children and the caretakers. They all looked at Sakura and she couldn't explain the look in their eye's it was gratified, but there was more. She wasn't in the mood to look deeper in to it or to ask how a thunderbolt could come at a clear day. She wanted to go back to the hotel, take a bath and go to sleep. When she walked to the hotel people went out her way in the most respected way. bowing to her and muter things like thank you angel-hime, we will do everything you desire. But she was too tired to ask how and why.

When Sakura went back inside the hotel, an Akatsuki walked to tree ANBU members of Ame. He Said:"you tree stay with the Hime, make sure she is conformable. And tend to here every wish." The tree ANBU bowed to the man and said: "Hai leader-sama, we consider it a honor to serve the Hime.

Pein looked around and saw the Akatsuki members walking towards him. He said:"this isn't natural, someone attacked the children's daycare. Find out who and bring him to me alive." "if Sakura wasn't here those children she saved hadn't got a change. And I don't think she knows what happed to her and why people are addressing to her as angel-hime." Said Itachi. "well be talk later about this, for now we need to find the person how did this and make sure our angel-hime isn't going to leave us. "said pain. With that the Akatsuki disappeared in thin air to find the person how attacked innocent children. The man or woman how did this was going to pay dearly.

Thank you so much for the reviews they are lovely. Hope you like this chapter to. Please let me know

Love dragon


	5. Chapter 5

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

She will be loved

Chapter five

When Sakura waked up she saw three ANBU of Ame looking at her. They bowed and the leader said: "greetings Hime, we are pointed out to make your stay as conformable as possible. Please tell us if you need something and we will make sure you will get it." "what, why do you have to take care of me?" asked a confused Sakura. "Well that is simple, said the leader of the ANBU, you risked your life to save the life of our children. So we make sure that the savior of our children is taken well care of."

**Well there goes our plan to stay unnoticed in Ame and find a new place to live. **_Well we couldn't let the children die, now could we. _**O no we couldn't do that and I don't regret saving them. But I don't think that Akatsuki will let us go now. They have seen us and seen the things we can do. **_Well we will see about that later. For now we keep a low profile. Well as low as possible. And let's have something to eat. _**Yes let's eat, were starving. **_Drama queen._

Sakura looked at the three ANBU and said:"well I'm a bit hungry so I would like something to eat. And please tell me your names." The leader looked at Sakura and said: "of course Hime, my name is Akira and the female at my right is Haya and the man at my left is Katsu." "Well it is nice to meet you all, my name is Sakura."

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base Pein and the other Akatsuki members were discussing the fire. And more important what they saw Sakura do. When Sakura protected the little girl it looked if she had grown chakra wings. And when she threw the burning roof of her, the chakra wings were spread out wide. It looked like the fire respected her and didn't want to hurt Sakura. The fire started to fade out on itself.

"Sakura need to stay with us, she is too important to let go." "And with us she will have a good life." "We are not so stupid to let a beautiful and strong kunochi go, or abuse her as her own village would do." Said Pein with determination in his voice. " For once I fucking agree with you leader-sama." Said Hidan without the usually smirk on his face. And that moment an ANBU came to Pein and said: "excuses me leader, but we found something you have to see." The ANBU took out a part off a burned scroll it read: Orders from U….. find Haru…..Sakura.

need to brin… alive to U…

"Well, well it seems that someone what Sakura back no matter what the cost are." "it's obvious what the fire was a decoy to get Sakura." "Where is Sakura at this moment? "Asked Pein to the ANBU. "Sakura went out for breakfast with ANBU team two." Said the ANBU. At that moment another ANBU stormed in to the room and screamed that a group of unknown Shinobi has come in to Ame and attacked the Hime and team two. **"What the hell, they dared to attack our forest fairy!" **screamed black Zetsu. "Yes but the Hime and her ANBU team Fought back, it didn't seem like the wanted to hurt her only to take her out." Said the ANBU. "what happened." Said Pein. "It was a group of twenty shinobi who attacked her; they came in small groups dressed as citizens." "When the Hime came out of the restaurant they attacked her at once." "The Hime fought well with the ANBU team, but there were too many of the shinobi." "they knocked the Hime and wanted to get away, but we caught them in time." Said the ANBU with a dark voice full of venom "Most of them are dead thanks to team two and the Hime." "We made sure that the three leader figures are alive and are in our prison." "Good very good and the Hime?" asked Pein. "where is she now?" "She is at the hospital." Said the ANBU. "And team two?" Asked Pein. "they are also in the hospital, but there al les wounded then the Hime.""They rouge ninja only wanted to get Sakura." Said the ANBU.

"What do you mean with that team two is less wounded then Sakura." Asked Kakuzu. The ANBU looked at Kakuzu and gulped with fear when he saw the expression in his eyes. "The rouge ninja went for Sakura and only Sakura." "It looked like they were drones programmed to do just that." "Except for the three leaders, that is." Pein looked up to Kisame and said with a low voice to Kisame: "Go talk to them Kisame." "Yes Pein-sama." And with a dark look on his face he went to the prison. Pein looked at Zetsu and said to Zetsu: "come let's go to the Hime and tell her that it isn't safe for her and that she will be staying with us." _"Hai Pein-sama."_ Said White Zetsu with a very big smile.

At the hospital, Sakura waked up in pain. She looked up if there was some one around. _Damn those ninja got us good. _**Yeah they did, but we kicked some buts. But I'm afraid that this will only attacked the attention of the hot Akatsuki. **_Excuse me hot Akatsuki. _**Yeah they maybe s-rack criminals, but there hot. **_O boy, still a fan girl. But back to first problem. The Akatsuki, you are wright, they will be more interested in me. And I don't like that at all. Then we just could stay in Kohona. _**Yes, sign, but we are alone now and we could try to escape, tell Kakashi off the attack on us and make sure we get as far as possible away from Ame. **_We only need to get to the forest and there we can get help from the animals. Yes let's do it, I see a window over there._ Sakura tried to stand up from the hospital bed, only to find out that the pain was too great to stand or move. At that time, she felt that Kakashi was giving her a message. She went immediately in trance. Unaware that Pein and Zetsu walked in to the room.

Pein looked with curiosity in his eyes to Sakura who was standing next to her bed. She had a golden glow around her and despite the trance he could see that she was in pain. **"The forest fairy was also in a trance in her hotel room." **Said black Zetsu. _"I wonder to whom she is talking."_ Commented white Zetsu. At once Sakura went out of her trance crying and collapsed at the floor. Pein and Zetsu immediately went over to Sakura and picked her up. They placed her in the bed, with all the love they had in there hearts.

Pein asked with worry in his voice: "My beautiful Hime, what is wrong?" Sakura looked at him and said: "Daddy told me that the rouge ninja's where sent to capture me at all cost." "That he, he didn't care how many would die as long as they would bring me back." "Daddy said that we would come to me now, so he can protect me, because he lost his mind." Pein looked at her, wondering who her daddy was. It was obvious she loved him much and probably her daddy was a ninja." Well that is nice to her that you father is coming to Ame." Said Pein. "Who is he, so we can bring him to you when he arrives?" Sakura looked up to Pein and said: "I'm not staying here, as soon as I can move I'm leaving." "it's not save for the people in Ame to have me around." **"The Unicha bastard doesn't now you are here, forest fairy." **_"Nor will he ever now, the rouge ninja's are dead." _Said white and black Zetsu to Sakura. "Zetsu is right Sakura and in the forest you are in more danger than in the city off Ame."Said Pein.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I refuse to stay somewhere, where they will treat me like Kohona." "I will not be used or abused. "Screamed Sakura with a determent glint in her eyes. She jumped out of her bed and ran towards the window. She closed her eyes to protect them from the glass, but she smashed to a very muscular chest instead off the expected glass. A pair of arms toke her in a loving embrace and she heard a voice say: "We will not use or abuse you Sakura." Ï can understand that you think of us like that." "Because if your friends and family betrayed you like that, how can you aspect something else from S-ranked criminals." "But we will not betray you like that ore use and abuse you." "We want you to life with us, together with your father of course." "Please give us a chance to show you that we are different." Sakura looked up to see that Pein was holding her and looked loving towards her. She could she in his eyes that he meant every word. When she looked at Zetsu, she saw the same expression. When Zetsu saw Sakura looking at him, he walked towards her and kissed her on to top of her head. He also put his arms around Sakura. The last time Sakura felt so safe, was when Kakashi hold her and told her that he was proud of her. And that she had to go, but that we would be following her as soon as it was safe for her.

_Inner what do you think? _**He speaks the truth, let's stay. Let's tell Kakashi were we are. **Sakura put herself again in a trance to tell Kakashi that she will be staying at the Akatsuki base and that he will be welcome as soon as he comes to Ame. Kakashi was astonished when Sakura told him she was staying with the Akatsuki, but he trusted her opinion.

Sakura came out of her trance looked up to Pein and Zetsu and said: "My father is Hakate Kakashi and he comes to Ame soon as possible." "I told him I was staying with you guys." "He has no objection, he only wants me to let you now, if I get hurt by you that there will be hell to pay." With that said Sakura went unconscious. Pein and Zetsu said in union, hell will be freezing over before we would hurt you. They picked Sakura up and went to the Akatsuki base.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

She will be loved

Chapter six

Sakura waked up in an unknown room. _All right I'm with the Akatsuki, they tread me nice and daddy is coming over. I had to tread Pein, the leader off the Akatsuki, because daddy wanted him to now that if he or the others hurt me, he was going to kill them. So when do I wake up? _** Sorry to a stop to your hopes, but…. It wasn't a dream. It's all real and to make things nicer, where at the Akatsuki base, with all of the hot members. **_Well thanks for the info inner, let's sleep until it is a dream. _**Nope, not going to happen. **_Damn. O Kami my body still hurts. And we can't go anywhere else. What else could possible go wrong. _**Hmmm the members off the Akatsuki we met until now have a crush on us. No not a crush they love us. **_Sure they love us. We just met them, they are feared criminals, but they love us. Sure. _**Sarcasm isn't really your thing and I'm serious. You saw the way Pein and Zetsu looked at you. You heard what Tobi said to us. Hell all of the Akatsuki members looked at us, if we were the most beautiful creature they ever saw, after the fire. **_Please inner no, don't go there. I can't handle it._** I'm sorry I know. Uhmm you do now that we are not alone in the room. There is someone else here. **_What were? _**Well right next to us, if you turn your head. **

Sakura looked carefully at her right and saw the person she never thought she would see again. "Sasori?" Sakura was shocked, because she and Granny Chiyo killed him a few years ago. Well at least that was what she thought. "Hello beautiful, how do you feel?" Sasori asked like nothing had happened. "Euhh, I feel not so great actually." "My body hurts terrible." Said Sakura. "But you, you're alive!" "How I thought, that I killed you!" "I felt so terrible after that!" Sakura couldn't keep her tears away and started to cry. Sasori looked shocked; he thought that Sakura would hate him, because of the things he did to her. But instead she felt guilty for killing him. "No, no beautiful don't cry it's all right." "Yes you killed me, but by doing so, you saved me from a dreadful live." "Thanks to you I could be resurrected as a human." While Sasori told Sakura this he held her closely to his heart. While Sakura gained control of her tears, Sasori never felt more alive as he did now. He had his Sakura in his arms and he would make sure that Kohona would never hurt his blossom. "What do you mean; I saved you from a dreadful live?" Sakura asked the puppet master. "Well thanks to a certain snake sanin, I became a puppet." "I couldn't eat, sleep, laugh or feel any emotions." "I lived, but without emotions, you are better off dead." Explained Sasori. Sakura accepted this without any complaints. She leaned more in his embrace. This pleased Sasori a lot.

Sakura drifted back to sleep, still in the arms of Sasori. She vaguely heard the door open, but at the time the visitor was inside and by her bed she already was fast asleep. The visitor looked at the sleeping beauty and could only smile. "She is one of a kind, un." "Did she forgive you, Sasori-danna?" Asked Deidara. "She felt guilty for killing me." "But it is okay now; she understands that, that was the way for me to become human once more." Whispered Sasori. Sasori stayed on the bed with Sakura in his arms. And Deidara just joined and they both watched Sakura sleep and heal herself. Sasori and Deidara never agreed on art or on beauty, only Sakura was the exception. In their eyes she was beauty in its purest form a rare piece of art. They would love her and keep her safe at all costs.

Not long after that Sakura woke up for the second time, this time she was alone. _Hmm I feel much, much better now. And now a shower and something to eat._** It was nice to see Sasori again. **_Yes it was. I'm glad that he is happy. Let see now where my clothes are. _**There is our bag. **_O thanks._** You're welcome. **Sakura toke some fresh clothes and walked to the bathroom. After a nice long hot shower. She went out of her room in search of the kitchen to get something to eat. And that could become a problem seeing that Sakura had no clue where to go. The Akatsuki base was large with lots of hallways and dead ends. _We need to find out who the architect was. _**Yes and kick his butt for making such a building. Where is the damn kitchen I'm starving! **_Ha we could just stand over here and scream for help like a damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shining armor. _**Hahahaha **_hihihihihi. _**Well we are dressed for the occasion. **_Yes and I'm still wondering why I listened to you and put my white summer dress on, instead of the clothes I took first. _**Well we are at the Akatsuki base filled with men who like us. At least we can dress pretty and you really didn't put up a fight. I just suggested it and you changed immediately. **_All right all ready, just shut up and help me to find the damned kitchen._

Sakura felt two powerful chakra signatures coming towards her. Kisame and Itachi where walking to their rooms until they sensed Sakura. So they went to here, to see if she needed any help. When the turned around the corner they saw her and took their breath away. In front of them stood Sakura in a beautiful white summer dress. Her pink hair was flowing around her. Itachi was the first to get his act together. "Sakura, are you all right. Is there something you need?" "I'm all right Itachi, thank you for asking and well I was looking for the kitchen." Said Sakura. Kisame walked immediately to Sakura and picked her up. "Euhh, Kisame you don't have to carry me." Said Sakura. Kisame looked at Sakura with a big shark like smile on his face and said: "Nope, I'm caring you to the kitchen." "You sustained serious injuries and you will not be walking." "Kisame is right Sakura, you must not puss your limits and give your body the time it needs." Said Itachi and with that they walked away to the kitchen. What Sakura didn't now, that when Kisame questioned the three leaders of the rouge shinobi they found out the plans Sasuke had for her. And it wasn't pretty. They had to deliver her to Sasuke untouched. Sasuke was planning on breaking her spirit by him. After the three men told everything they knew, they were killed. To make sure Sasuke and Kohona didn't know that Sakura was in Ame, the bodies of the rouge shinobi were transported to a place far away from Ame. And Kisame wanted only to carry Sakura to feel her against him so that he knew that she was safe.

When they arrived at the kitchen, they seated Sakura in a comfortable chair. "Well Sakura what do you what to eat?" asked Itachi. "Hmm tempura?" Asked Sakura with hope in her voice, she just loves tempura. Itachi smirked at this at started to make tempura. Not long after that the tempura was ready for Sakura. After the first bite she smiled at Itachi: "this is delicious Itachi, thank you so much!" "You're welcome, love." Said Itachi. Tobi stormed in to the kitchen screaming: "No sempai, don't hurt Tobi, Tobi is a good boy!" A furious Deidara followed Tobi, screaming on top of his lungs: "Tobi, you broke my statuette!" "You are not a good boy; I'm going to kill you!" Tobi saw Sakura sitting in the kitchen and ran towards her. Went on his knees and buried his face/mask in her skirt and screaming:"angel-chan, Tobi so glad to see you!" "Please safe Tobi from his sempai, he didn't mean it." Sakura wrapped her arms around Tobi's head at looked up to Deidara and said: "please Deidara Tobi didn't mean to break your statuette and he is very sorry." "Aren't you Tobi?" "Yes Tobi is sorry, Tobi is very sorry for breaking Deidara Statuette." Deidara glared daggers at Tobi, but said: "all right Tobi I forgive you." Deidara sat down next to Sakura. Sakura looked at him and asked: "What kind of statuette was it, Deidara?" Deidara became a little bit red and said; "It was a statuette of you in a sakura tree." "I made it two month ago." "I was in at the time in the neighborhood of Kohona and I saw you sitting in the tree." "That was pure art." Deidara stated with a dreamy look on his face. "O what a shame, I would love to have seen it." Said Sakura. Deidara stood up and said: "I will make a new one." On his way out he grabbed Tobi in the color of his shirt and dragged him along to make him clean up the mess.

Sakura was left in the kitchen with Itachi and Kisame. They stood up and sat next to Sakura. Itachi grabbed Sakura by her hand and looked in her eyes. "I must apologize to you for the behavior of my brother." "It's all right." Said Sakura. "It isn't your fault, after Sasuke heard what the elders made you do, he became well I don't know what he became. "All I know that the boy I once knew is no more." "He became a ruthless man only caring for his own needs." When Sakura said this she became very sad and thought about her once brother Naruto. "No it is not all right, he made sure you had no one left in your village, he made you run from your home and now he is the one who puts you're life in danger." Itachi became angrier at the thought of his brother treating the first woman in a long time he loved. Kisame grabbed the other hand of Sakura and with his other hand gently stroked her bangs out of her eyes. He saw that she was fighting not to let her tears run. "I promise you Sakura if that bastard comes here, I will pluck his eyes out of head and give them to you." Kisame said that with a stern voice. Sakura looked at him first with astonishment and then a smile appeared on her face. Her smile reached her eyes and they glowed. Itachi and Kisame thought she couldn't look more beautiful.

Tobi came running back to the kitchen and said to Itachi and Kisame that leader-same wanted to see them right now. Itachi and Kisame kissed Sakura on her check and ran away. _Did Itachi and Kisame just kiss me? _**Yessssssssssss they did, they kissed us. Do you believe me now! We got kissed, we got kissed. **Sakura sat flabbergasted at the kitchen table wail inner did a happy dance. She didn't notice that someone came in to the kitchen. She didn't notice that he stood right behind her. Until be bend down and kissed her on her check. Before she could turn her head to see who this was she heard a voice whisper to her: "My Hime, my beautiful Hime." "I'm so happy that you are here." "We will never let you go." With that Sakura was amerced in a warm loving embrace.

I want to thank everybody for their great reviews. I really love them and it helps all lot to write further when I know that you like my story.

Love Dragon


	7. Chapter 7

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own this story and you like it

She will be loved

Chapter seven

Sakura could only sit still in her chair and lean in to the arms of the man. The man himself went on kissing her. He went from her cheek to her jawline to her neck. "You have no idea Hime, how long I have waited to kiss you like this." The man whispered in her ear and he continued on kissing her. Sakura could only sign and lean in to the man and enjoy the attention he was giving her. No man in her life, apart from her father, had given her this kind of attention. **You know that all of the Akatsuki are giving you the attention, we need and deserve. **_I know inner and for now I don't want it to stop.  
It is so nice, for as long as it takes. _**What do you mean, don't you want to stay here. Daddy is coming and we could live happy ever after. **_With nine men, I'm not a whore. _**Pff don't look at it like that! A whore gets paid for this and she doesn't love or get loved by the men she is spending her time with. See it as your own harem of hot loving men. **_See it as my harem and who is saying that they see it like this and not easy taking. _**The fact that they all are set on protecting us. Say sweet things to us. We had Itachi Unicha cooking for us. I don't think that he would do that for any one. And Pein told us himself in the hospital. **_I need more time, I can't believe it. _**Sakura sweetie, Tsunade and the elders betrayed us. And not to mention our so called friends. But Pein, Zetsu, Kakuzu and the rest didn't betray us. You should give them that. **_I'm afraid inner. _**I know sweetie, but you always have me and daddy, just give it time all right? **_All right I give it time._

Sakura turned her head to the man, who was still kissing and caressing her. She looked straight in a pair of beautiful pink eyes. Hidan smiled at her and wanted to kiss her on her lips. Sakura stopped him and asked: "why me, why does everybody think I'm special?" "Because Hime you are special." "Jashin-sama himself told me long ago that I would meet my Hime and that I would love her on first site." "He also told me that she was the strongest woman alive, but that her live would be in danger and that I and my friends would have to protect her." "And when I saw you the very first time, I loved you and waited until you came to us." Said Hidan with all the love in his voice for his Hime. "But how did you know that I was the one, where Jashin-sama spook about? "Asked Sakura. "Well that's simple, he told me of your pink hair and you are the first with pink hair." Hidan saw still hints of sadness in her eyes. "Those fuckers out Kohona don't deserve you. "They are good for sacrificing and nothing more." "And that will be precisely the thing I'm going to do." Hidan said with a sadistic smile.

**Cute, he is going to sacrifice them. Kisame is going to pluck Sasuke's eyes out. O there great. We should cook for them and kiss them and tell them we love them and, and. Oooooooo I know so much more what we could and should do. **_Hold your horses inner. What did I told you not long ago, hmmm. Well what? _**Yeah, yeah, well take it easy. But we could do some little cooking as thanks for saving us, right sweetie? **_Well yeah we could do that, nothing wrong with that. _**Great, now hug that fine piece off man. **_INNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Hidan took Sakura's hand and lifted her up from the chair. Sakura looked confused at Hidan. "Leader-sama is waiting for us in the meeting room. "Said Hidan and this time he did kiss her on her lips. Sakura couldn't feel her knees anymore and could barely muter an okay. **Our first kiss, our first real kiss. We just got it. O boy it was great. **_Yes it was nice, o what the hell it was great and I wouldn't say no to another one. _**That's my girl, so proud. **Hidan and Sakura walked to the meeting room.

When Hidan and Sakura entered the room she could hear the words as beautiful, our Hime, our forest fairy. My goddess, my first and only love. A pretty blush tinted her cheeks a dusty pink. What resulted in more words of praise. Pein stood up and leaded Sakura to a chair right next to him. "The Hime as agreed to stay with us, we will protect, cherish and love her." "But we will give her time to adjust; she has been betrayed by the ones she thought of as family and friends." "Here father is the exception; he is monetarily on his way to us." "He stayed in Kohona at first to let them forget about the Hime." "Well because a certain Unicha, who will die a terrible death, he decided to come here and protect the Hime with us." "The Hime's father is Hakate Kakashi and I expect that you will tread him with respect." Sakura could her them muter, of course without his consent we are nowhere and well, well the copycat nin. He will fit nicely in with the Akatsuki. Wail Pein continued on what he expected from his men, Sakura thoughts wondered off. She asked herself when Kakashi would arrive and wondered what he would think of the situation. She also wondered what had happened to the ANBU team; she had such a lovely breakfast with them. She decided that she would go to the ANBU headquarters and thank them for everything. She just snapped out of it on time. Pein offered his arm to Sakura and Sakura didn't know anything better than to accept it.

She and Pein went to his office, "as I was saying Hime we received reports that a ninja that looks like Hakate-san is spotted. He is traveling to the city of lighting." "That make sense, because he understands that if the bastard knows you are here he will be more persistent to get you." " I think that your father will take a little detour." "I'm guessing that in a few days' he will be here." "He runs quiet fast." "But that's naturally; I would if I had a daughter who needed me." Sakura and Pein stepped in to the office. Pein brought Sakura to a corner of his office, where two comfortable chairs stood. Sakura sat down and so did Pein. For a wail they just looked at each other. **He has nice piercings, a lot but nice. **_Nice hair color too. Now I'm not the only one with a candy cane hair color._ Pein wondered what Sakura thought off this and off him. "Euhmm Sakura is there something you want?" asked Pein. "Well acutely, I would like to see Akira and his team again." "They were really nice to me and I didn't see them after the attack." Sakura looked at Pein with puppy dog eyes. Pein could only think: _O myself, puppy dog eyes. We do not going to kiss her senseless, we are not going to do that. O what the hell, we are going to do that. _"Sure we can arrange that for you Hime." With that Said, Pein quickly captured Sakura's lips and start kissing her. At first Sakura was dumfounded, but with the help of a very convincing inner, she started to kiss Pein back. Pein pulled Sakura out of her chair and put her in his lap. They broke their kiss of by lack of oxygen. Sakura had again a very pretty dusty pink blush on her face; her lips were red and swollen of the intensity of the kisses. Pein could only look in awe to her. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear sweet nothings. Sakura wrapped her arms on his neck and said: "Please don't say these things if you don't mean them." "It hurt so much when my heart got broken and it took so long before I could heal it." "I mean everything I said to you, my Hime." "And I will never break your heart." "No one will break your heart, we love you so much and we waited so long for you." Pein and Sakura just sat there for a wail enjoying the silence and each other.

The next day Sakura and Zetsu went to the ANBU headquarters to seek out team two. "_Why do you want to go to the headquarters, forest fairy?" _**"We simple could order the ANBU's to come to us." **_"Yes them you didn't have to walk all this way." _Said Zetsu. He held Sakura very close to him scared that someone would come and try to take her away from him. "O but Zetsu I like to walk and it's no problem for me to go there." "And I wanted to see more of Ame and perhaps Kirimi?" said Sakura and she gave Zetsu her best puppy dog eyes. What resulted in Zetsu kissing the living daylight out of Sakura. Then he picked her up and carried her for the rest of the way. _I really should stop with the puppy dog eye thing. _**Like hell you should. In fact more puppy dog eyes. **_We get kissed every time we do this. _**I know, that's why I want to do more puppy dog eyes. **_You are impossible. _**You like it.**

Sakura and Zetsu reached the gates of Ame. "Hmm Zetsu, you can put me down now." Said Sakura, wail looking at Zetsu without the puppy dog eyes. Zetsu did what Sakura asked of him and they walked together in to the city. They walked directly to the ANBU headquarters. When they arrived there, there was chaos. An ANBU rookie passed out in the hallways and was bleeding. There where medics, but they couldn't make the bleeding stop. When Sakura saw this, she went immediately in to her medic mode. She walked straight to the young ANBU, pulled of his mask and saw strange purple/green spots on his face. "He is been poisoned." Said Sakura. Sakura looked at the medic next to her and said: "get me a big bowl of water and one empty bowl." "You with the red hair and you with the green hair keep hold of his arms and legs." The medics did at once what Sakura ordered them to do. When the bowls arrived Sakura wasted no more energy in talking and started to remove the poison out of the ANBU. After an hour she had removed all of the poison and the young ANBU regained his consciousness. Satisfied but tired Sakura sat back, she looked at the surrounding medics and said: "He needs to rest for 24 hours and if he shows no more signs of poisoning, then he can go home." The medics responded at once: "Hai, Angel-Hime." Bowed and carried the young ANBU to the hospital.

Zetsu and an ANBU helped Sakura back on her feet. The ANBU looked at the others and barked his orders. They went directly on their way again. **"My forest fairy, this is Ryu-san." **_"He is our friend and the head of the ANBU." Explained Zetsu to Sakura. _Sakura looked up to Ryu and bowed to him: "It's an honor to meet you Ryu-san." Ryu looked surprised to Sakura and said immediately: "No I'm the one who is honored to have you here Angel-Hime." "Akira and his team spook highly of you." "Please follow me, they are waiting for you." Sakura, Zetsu and Ryu walked in to an office where Akira, Haya and Katsu, waited for Sakura. The moment Sakura walked in to the room, Haya ran towards her and hugged her wail she screamed: "you saved my brother, my baby brother." "O, you can I ever repay you for this, thank you so much Angel-Hime." Now Haya was sobbing on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura patted on the older woman's back and said:" It's okay Haya, this is what I do." "It's all right; you don't own me a thing." After Hay had calmed down they talked for an hour or so.

"**Forest fairy, it's time for us to go now." **_"You need to rest." _Zetsu was worried that Sakura would tire herself out. He had heard stories about Sakura that she did that on daily basis. Sakura and Zetsu walked back to the gates, after Zetsu promised her that they would see Kirimi another time. Them see heard it a tired voice calling out to her. "Sakura baby, I made it." Sakura looked at the gates and there he was, early for a change. She ran to the man screaming "DADDY!" and ran straight into his arms.

Here it is another chapter. I can write now so many, because I'm sick at home. So enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own this story and you like it

She will be loved

Chapter eight

Sakura ran towards Kakashi screaming Daddy. She jumped straight in to his waiting arms. Kakashi hold her tight glad that she was alive and safe. Zetsu walked up to Kakashi and Sakura, waiting until Sakura would introduce him to Kakashi. Zetsu knew that live with Sakura would stand or fall with the approval of her father. He knew that Kakashi wasn't her biological father, but he took he adopted Sakura as his daughter and was very proactive about her. After Sakura got her hugs and kisses from her dad, she pointed to Zetsu and said: "Dad this is Zetsu a very close friend." "Zetsu this is my father Hakate Kakashi." Kakashi gave Zetsu a once over before he shook his hand. Kakashi, Sakura and Zetsu went to the Akatsuki base.

When they arrived at the base Sakura introduced Kakashi to the rest of the men. After the introductions were done. Sakura and Kakashi went to Sakura's room to talk. "If looks could kill, we be al dead, un." Said Deidara. Sasori looked at his obnoxious partner and had to agree with him. Pein looked at the direction of the door and turned to his followers. "We will talk to Kakashi later on; he will understand that we are sincere off Sakura." "And after we get his approval, Sakura will follow." "I think that getting Sakura to accept us will be harder than you think Pein-sama." "Why so Kakuzu?" Asked Pein. "She is stubborn and doesn't like when people take decisions for her." Stated Kakuzu. That was a simple fact and no one disagreed with this. It only provoked laughter and that didn't wanted any other way.

Meanwhile in the bedroom of Sakura. Sakura sat on Kakashi lap with her head buried in his chest and sobbing her eyes out. She explained to her dad what had happened and why she was living now with the Akatsuki. Kakashi stroked her back and whispered that everything will work out. After Sakura calmed down Kakashi looked at his hearts daughter. "Sweetheart, things have gone worse sins you left Kohona." "We hardly see Naruto or Sasuke." "The elders and Tsunade are getting back on the decisions off making you Sasuke's concubine." "Not that, that matters now, because I'm not planning to back to Kohona and so are you." "But as you noticed Sasuke is determent to make you his concubine or rather his slave." Said Kakashi with disgust in his voice. "Before I left Kohona, it looked like Naruto wanted to leave Sasuke for Hinata." "But if that really happened I don't know and I don't care anymore."

**They are still a bunch off backstabbers. We are now so much better off. Hot men surrounding us. Daddy to help us and to make sure that everything will be all right. Yes this is our dream life. **_This is your dream life, don't drag me into this. _**Hun you forget, we are one and the same. So this is your dream life also. **_Damn I hate it when you're right._** No your loving it.**

Sakura looked up to her dad and said: "daddy, I don't care anymore about those backstabbers at home." "The great Unicha came home claiming that he killed the snake Sannin and his brother." "And I know that Itachi is still alive and looking better than ever." "And everything he wanted he got." "Except for me, he is nothing more than a spoiled little brat." Sakura screamed the last sentence true out the base. Earning laughter from her dad and the Akatsuki members.

Kakashi looked at his daughter with pride and said: "that's true my little one, but he is a dangerous spoiled brat." "We must be careful." Sakura looked at her dad tired and scared. "Dad what to do with them?" "What do you mean, Sweetie?" asked Kakashi, but he knew all too well what Sakura was going at. "Hmm well, you see." Sakura became bright red and looked down at her lap "They say, they love and that they want me to stay with them." "And I don't think it's just, o your nice like a sister love." "It's more off a: we want hmm, love you senseless, yeah you know what I mean dad?" Kakashi didn't look up to Sakura, but she could see clearly that he was laughing. "Dad I'm serious, what the hell should I do!" Kakashi looked up to Sakura and was still glad that she had kept her innocence. "Don't worry about that Sweetie." "I'll talk to them and find out what their intentions are." "And if they are sincere, and you what this also, then I will have no objections." "Ha my baby girl having a harem." "Hmm so you would be okay with me having nine men." Kakashi could hear at the voice of Sakura that she needed his approval and support. "Yes, Sakura as long as you want this I'm okay with it and shall support you." "And having a harem isn't strange, sure it's more a guy thing, but down true history there are also woman who had a harem." "And in the present time there are woman who have a harem, so long everybody agrees to this." "And o please forget those 1001 night stories with submissive harems." "That's a load of bullshit." Sakura laughed herself to Kakashi and hugged the living daylights out of him. "Now my little one get some sleep, your chakra is low." Kakashi said in his and there to argue with me tone. "Yes dad."

Kakashi walked back to the Akatsuki, planning to skin them alive if they just played with Sakura's feelings. "Well gentleman we need l little talk." Said Kakashi, but the tone of his voice was pure ice and the look is his eye was pure evil. All the nine men got scared and Pein was wondering, if hiding behind Kisame was a good idea. "I want to know what you intentions with my baby girl are and if I don't like it, well suicide is a nice idea." "Because by the time I'm ready with you, you will be pleading for death." The voice of Kakashi dripped with pure evil. He had uncovered his Sharingan and no one dared to look directly at him. Not even Itachi, who had also Sharingan. The tread didn't do unnoticed and they believed every word. Pein stepped up and looked Kakashi dead in his eyes. He knew Kakashi was using the Sharingan to determine if they spook the truth. "We want to become, Sakura's mates." "We love her and we always will love her." "We want her to be happy and we want that she will be happy with us." Pein looked at the others who standing direct behind him, looking Kakashi straight in the eyes. "We waited a long time for her and now she is here, we will not let her go easily." "Unless she would be happy somewhere else." When Pein said the last sentence he and the others looked down." Kakashi covered his Sharingan and looked at the nine men. "Well that's settled then, I'm glad my baby girl found some good men to take care of here." "You're not disgust by this Kakashi-san?" asked Itachi. "Like I said to my daughter, it doesn't matter to me if she has a harem." "As long she is happy and you take good care of here, I give my approval." All the men loosened up by the words of Kakashi. "But you still need to convince my daughter, about this." "Good luck, you're going to need this." Laughed Kakashi.

"Well we will take care of that." Said Pein. "But what about Kohona, What do they think of Sakura's disappearance." Kakashi sat down and looked to the men. "Well the elders and Tsunade think now that the decision of making Sakura the concubine of Sasuke was stupid." "Because now she is gone, they notice all the things she did." "And they found out that Sakura is capable of doing more than healing and her monstrous strength." "So they want her back, not that they get her back, but that is something else." "Of course they want her back, that fucking stupid village finally acknowledge her and they still what to abuse her." "They are bunch of idiotic fuckards."Said Hidan.  
Pein looked at Hidan, but didn't say a thing. How could he, because he could only agree with Hidan. "And what about her so called brother." "I didn't speak to him, but as far as I know he was leaving Sasuke." "Well and what Sasuke is up to, you already found out." Kakashi smiled sinister and continued "I heard that Kisame promised my baby girl his eyes." "I must say, I can't agree more with you." "First his eyes for my baby and then bit by bit, piece by piece." Kisame looked at Kakashi and answered his sinister smile with his one.

Well this is this chapter, next one the Akatsuki shall woo Sakura and with daddy approval. Noting is going to stop them.

Love Dragon


	9. Chapter 9

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Special Thanks to angel1897, she gave me a wonderful idea about Konan. I was still wondering how I had to put Konan in the story. So thank you a lot and your idea is in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

She will be loved

Chapter nine

She was tired and wet; pain went through her entire body. She walked slowly; with one thing on her mind _I'm going to kill Pein. Easy mission my ass._ Konan arrived at the Akatsuki base; she could hear the guy's argue about something. She didn't care. _Why I'm I the only female here, probably because I can live with these morons. Another woman, who want to befriend me, that's all, one who will help me._ Konan stepped in the office off Pein and said to him," I'm going to kill you brother!"

Pein and Kakashi looked up, when Konan stepped in. Kakashi was giving Pein detailed information about Sasuke and giving him a hard time. That is a father's privilege. When Kakashi looked up to Konan he saw the most beautiful creature ever. Konan noticed Kakashi and thought: _great another guy looks hot with the mask._ She turned back to Pein and threw the mission scroll to him. "Hard mission sis", asked Pein. "Yeah there were some complications." Konan vision started to blur. Kakashi and Pein noticed this; they walked to Konan to help her sit down. Sakura walked in on that very moment, in search of Kakashi. Sakura saw Konan and saw her distress, immediately she was at the side of Konan. Sakura checked Konan and noticed that she was wounded and drained of her chakra. The last thing Konan saw before she passed out was a worried face of an angelic female. Who spook soft and friendly. Then she grew wings and embraced Konan in her arms. The last thing on Konan`s mind: was _an angel for me._

_It took long, before I healed everything. _**Pein said she had a harsh mission. **_That's an understatement of the century. _**It's nice to have another female here. We could become friends. **_Pein said she is his sister. _**Kami, Pein really freaked out when she passed out. **_Yeah luckily for us, dad could hold him down._** O look she wakes up. **"Carefully, don't move to much Konan-san." "You were terrible injured, but I could heal you." "But you still need rest; your chakra isn't restored yet." Sakura stated worried that Konan would hurt herself in the progress. Konan looked up to the voice and saw the same face before she passed out. "You're my angel." Konan replayed happy. "Are you our new medic, do the guy's tread you nice, if they don't ill kick their asses." "You can call me Konan-chan, no need for san." "I hope we become friends?" when Konan said the last sentence she looked so hopeful. **To live alone with nine guys isn't easy. **_If that is so, why do want me to live with them. _**Euhmm because they love us? **_Your hopeless. _"Well Konan-chan, I'm Sakura-chan and yes the guys are treating me nice." "I would love to become your friend, really don't know how you survived so long with nine men, without killing them." Konan laughed and said, "well origami helped, a beating once a while." Sakura giggled at the statement off Konan. Pein walked in relieved to see his sister awake and laughing with his Hime. Sakura saw Pein and said "well I leave you two alone to talk."

Sakura went to the training ground. It had been a while and she didn't want to lose her touch. When she arrived, she saw Kakuzu training alone. Kakuzu noticed Sakura's Chakra flow and stopped his training. "O don't stop on my behalf Kakuzu, I just wanted to train." "Kakuzu looked and Sakura and asked, "Would you like to spar with me?" "Yes I would like that", said Sakura and she toke out her kunai. A few hours later and one shattered training ground later, Kakuzu and Sakura sat tired but satisfied next to each other. Out of the blue Kakuzu toke Sakura's hand and kissed it lightly. "Your beautiful and strong my goddess." "I won't let you go back to that village." Kakuzu pulled a brilliant blushing Sakura closer. When Sakura looked Kakuzu in his eyes she saw love and an unspoken promise to take care of here, because she was his goddess. He pulled Sakura on to his lap and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. While he draw lazily circles on her back. **OOOOOOOOO kiss him, kiss him Sakura. Why do you wait, it's obvious that he loves you. It's obvious that he needs ****certainty that we like him. **Sakura looked up to Kakuzu and she pulled his mask down. Kakuzu let her and wondered what she would do next. He hoped he would get a kiss, but he wasn't sure. Woman really didn't want to be near him. And to his big surprises Sakura kissed him. Full on the lips. He didn't hesitated and kissed her back, pouring al of his feelings into the kiss. When the need for oxygen took over they broke apart. Kakuzu held her in his arms and kissed her jawline, proceeding to her neck and collarbone. _I fell. _**Sometimes falling is the best thing in your life.**

Konan was exited; she would get a sister in law and a best friend. Pein explained to her, why Sakura was here. Pein also told Konan that it would probably took some time before she would accept them. Konan was in search of Sakura to speed things up. She arrived at the training grounds to see Sakura sitting on Kakuzu lap and they were kissing each other. Konan wanted to fly to Sakura and hug her, but instead she ran to her brother and hugged him. She didn't noticed at first that the rest of the Akatsuki and Kakashi where standing in the room. She screamed happily, "I don't think that it will take you guys long to convince Sakura that you really love her!" "She has practically accepted Kakuzu." "How does Konan-chan knows this?" "It's so great soon angel will say that Tobi is a good boy." Tobi hopped up and down in excitement. "Well I was searching for Sakura and I found her and Kakuzu at the training grounds." "Sakura sat on Kakuzu lap and they were kissing each other." The statement of Konan was followed with comments as: lucky basterd, I shout invite the Hime for some training and is this all I have euh things to do.

"Well I have to congratulate you on making mu baby girl fall, but remember I will kill you all when she becomes unhappy." "One word, one tear and your lives is done for." When Kakashi said this, all of the men backed up in fear. His voice promised the most gruesome death, if the Hime became unhappy by their doing. But as one they told Kakashi that they would never hurt her. Not now, not ever. Konan eyed the man with curiosity. She knew from Pein that the copycat nin was Sakura's father and that he gave them his blessing. She was touched by the way he cared for Sakura, she was glad to know that he loved his daughter so much, that nine husbands wouldn't disturb him. Kakashi looked up to Konan and she felt a blush coming up. "Aaa how rude of my, I didn't introduce myself." Kakashi said. He took Konan by the hand, "I'm Hakate Kakashi, the father of Sakura." "But you my dear should be in bed." Pein's eye twitched when Kakashi said this. "Sakura will not be pleased when she sees you out of bed." "She has a tendency to threat to break your legs when you don't stay in bed when she just healed you." "And she does stay true to her word." "There are a few how can testify on that." Kakashi took Konan at the arm and lead her outside. Konan held Kakashi closer and for the first in a long time she felt love for someone else then her family and friends. Kakashi was intrigued by the blue haired beauty. And for the first time after Rin, he felt something for a woman.

Sakura wondered the next day what had happened, she was woken by a very happy Konan. After a checkup, Konan got thumps up from Sakura for being healed and chakra restored. Konan dragged Sakura to the kitchen, after Konan helped Sakura dressed. The kitchen was still empty only the two kunoichi where there. Konan asked Sakura questions about her father, what resolved in a teasing Sakura. And she kissed Konan telling that she was glad and that she would help her bag Kakashi. After that Konan started to tell cute and sweet stories about the men in the Akatsuki. Until them the day was quiet normal. Sakura walked out of the Akatsuki base to look at the surroundings, nothing more. When she arrived at a line of trees she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. She was pulled to a muscular chest and some one whispered in her ear, you look stunning in that dress. The man started to kiss her neck and pulled her further in to the shades. Sakura tried to turn around to see how was holding her and kissing her. When she finally could see him. **O for the love of Kami, hell yes, go one kiss him back. Damn, speaking of hot stuff. **_O Kami._

Hihihi I'm so bad, you have to wait for the next chapter to see who he is.

Still love you guys

dragon


	10. Chapter 10

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Change of mind, Tobi will be Madera, but not the immortal I want to rule the world. He will be the Unicha ho had left Kohona before the massacre. I like it more this way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

She will be loved

Chapter ten

Sakura looked in the eyes of Kisame. There was love in them and something else; Sakura didn't want to know yet. Kisame kissed her again and again. He pulled her towards the trees and there was someone else waiting for them. "Itachi?" Sakura looked at them both with curiosity and a bit fear. Inner wasn't really helping. **Two hot guys Kisame and Itachi. O where so lucky. **Kisame and Itachi didn't like the fear in her eyes. They both held her, kissed her and told her that she was the most beautiful creature. They never would let her go. **Sweetie it's all right, just go with the flow. **Inner finally decided to help Sakura. With the help of inner and the fact that two of the most dangerous criminals, where holding her, kissing her and said the sweetest of things to her, she relaxed in their embrace and the fear in her eye's disappeared. Sakura sat closely secured by Itachi and Kisame. Itachi looked at Sakura, his Sharingan was not active. "I'm sorry, for what my brother did to you." "I never knew that he would become like this." "Damn Kohona." Sakura looked at Itachi surprised. Itachi saw this and decided to tell Sakura what really happened and that he was ordered to kill his own clan. It made Sakura sick, to think that a boy was ordered to kill his own clan, his family. For the first time Itachi was scared, scared that Sakura would now turn him down. But instead of turning him down, Sakura gave Itachi a beautiful smile kissed him on the lips and said, "it's not your fault, that Sasuke turned out the way he is."

Kisame was happy for his friend that Sakura accept this al, without holding u grudge to him. Sakura lean more in the arms of the two men. Kisame hold his hand to Sakura, giving her a small package. Sakura was surprised. She opened the package to find a necklace it was mad of gold, the pendant was a cloud, The Akatsuki cloud. The rim of the cloud where made of white gold and the inner was red gold. It was beautiful. Sakura felt the tears coming up, with exception of her dad; no one ever gave Sakura something so beautiful. Kisame whispered, "Itachi and I had it special made for you, hope you like it." Sakura looked up and said, "It's beautiful, I like it a lot." "Will you put it on Kisame?" Kisame did what Sakura asked him. They were happy just sitting with Sakura. She accepted their kisses, hell she kissed them back even. For the first in a long time Kisame and Itachi found peace. It was almost lunchtime and Sakura could hear the stomach of Kisame rumble. She laughed at it and tried to stand up. What was hard, because they really didn't want her to go. "O come on Kisame, Itachi let's get something to eat." "O know what ill cook you lunch." That was enough motivation to go back to the base. No one in the Akatsuki could really cook, so the idea of a nice lunch was appealing.

In the kitchen Sakura began to check to fridge and pantry to see what she could make for her men. _My men, when did I started to think of them as mine. _**Euhm well at the time they told that they loved us. And giving us attention and such. **_O hmm yeah guess that they are doing a great thing in making me fall. _**Like I said before, sometimes it is good to fall. And this time we have men around us, who pick us up. **_Yes that is nice for a change._ While Sakura had a little talk with her inner, she had found everything she needed to make stir friend rice with chicken and vegetables. She was busy chopping the vegetables and chicken, while the rest was boiling. After a half hour, the food was ready. She turned around to find the table set and eleven pair of eyes watching her. She couldn't help to feel a mother hen ready to feed the chickens out of her old storybooks. Inner rolled over the ground laughing imaging Pein and the others as chickens. After lunch, Sakura was attacked by a hyper Tobi. "O Tobi liked the food, it was delicious." He was hugging her very close, so close that breathing became a problem. "But I bet that you are more delicious." Whispered Tobi in her ear. Sakura became bright red after hearing this and especially from Tobi. After that said Tobi released himself to pester Deidara, because Pein made him to the dishes with Sasori. Sakura walked confused out of the kitchen.

**What the hell, Tobi isn't a sweet child like? **_Guess not, but we could expect this._** Expect this? What do you mean? **_Well he is an Akatsuki member and so he has to more than the eye sees. _**Yeah that is so; perhaps we should take things a little bit slower. Not to rush into something we can't handle. **_Yes let's take it somewhat slower. Kami I feel restless. _**Why don't we go outside and meditate somewhere peaceful. **_Great plan, inner._

Sakura walked into the forest to find a nice clearing. There stood a lot of old trees and the animals came out of hiding to greet Sakura. A pack of wolves came to her, in their midst there was an injured wolf. Sakura looked in the eyes of the wolf and smiled. Her hand started to glow green and the healing of the wolf started. Within 15 minutes she was ready. She looked around and sat under the oak tree. "Will you protect me, when I meditate?" for a bystander it would by a question in thin air, but not for Sakura. She knew that life had many forms and her surroundings were full of life. She was immediately answered by a feeling of acceptance and a promise to keep her save. She wasted no more time and brought herself in a deep meditation. Vines wrapped around her body, flowers were put in her hair by the animals and not long after she went into meditation she really looked like a forest fairy, in her green dress with vines protecting her and flowers in her hair.

After three hours, they started to get worried. A very pissed off Kakashi was shaking Tobi by the collar wanting to know what he said to his baby girl. Konan understood this and helped Kakashi by treating Tobi to death by origami. "Tobi, said noting bad, Tobi is a good boy." "Tobi only said that he thought that angel-chan was delicious." Kakashi dropped Tobi on the ground and snarled to him, "You're a rattle-brain, Madera." And walked outside to search Sakura. Tobi or rather Madera looked up to the rest and said," How the hell does he know?" Pein looked to Madera and said, "Well he has the Sharingan." "And it's a known fact that there was a Unicha that left Kohona before the massacre and that his name was Madera." "That means that you can remove that mask now and act normal, un."said an irritated Deidara. "Well not to normal for you, because you're the biggest pervert I ever met, un" "Even Hidan isn't so bad as you, un." Stated Deidara, receiving a death glare from Hidan and Madera. Konan rubbed her temples and said: "I think I help Kakashi to look for Sakura and explain everything to her." Pein muttered silently, "you just want to spend time with Kakashi." But he was okay with that he saw that his sister was happy. Pein looked around and said, "Madera and Hidan, you stay here if Sakura comes back on her own." "The rest will also look for her." The room was never so quick empty.

Kakashi walked angry outside, he heard his name and when he turned around he saw Konan running up to him. "Wait up Kakashi I will help you to seek out Sakura." The look in his eyes softened at these words and took Konan by the hand. Konan thought is she died now, she died happy. "Sakura isn't really just at these kinds of things?" asked Konan. Kakashi looked at Konan and asked her, "What do you think of Sakura?" "Konan didn't have to think about her answer "she is the most beautiful creature I ever seen." "And not alone on the outside, but also on the inside." "Her heart is big as the world and she doesn't care if you're a criminal or not." Kakashi looked at Konan, she could see that he smiled," at Kohona, no one saw that. They still saw her as the genin she once was." He pulled Konan closer to him had gave her a hug. For Konan the world stopped.

After an hour they still hadn't found Sakura. They sense her chakra, but it was weak and it seemed marched with the forest. "This means only one thing", Kakashi said. "She asked the forest to protect her." "She can make the forest protect her?", Sasori looked confused to Kakashi. **"We don't call her our forest fairy for nothing." **_"What does this means for us finding her?" _Zetsu looked at Kakashi. "That will be very hard." Meanwhile, Sakura got out of her trance. _O damn, the sun is almost setting. _**Hmm sneak in and tell them you were in your room al of the time. **_Sure like they are going to buy that. _**Euhhh yeah, well than we have to suck it up and go. **_Here goes nothing_. Sakura ran to the Akatsuki base. It was quiet inside, to quiet. _O dear there probably looking for me. _Out of nowhere two pair of arms wrapped around Sakura's waist. Sakura looked up to see Hidan and someone she didn't know. "Hello angel-chan, we were very worried about you." Sakura looked at the stranger with disbelieve written on her face, "Tobi, is that you?" "Well acutely my name is Madera." "The Unicha who had left long before the massacre." Sakura stated. "Smart girl" Madera purred in her ear. "were the fuck did you go." "Any idea how fucking worried we were." Said Hidan with a very stern voice. "I, I was in the forest to meditate, I was confused." "It's fucking dangerous for you in the forest, what if there ANBU from Leaf or that fucking Unicha Sasuke!" Hidan spook with a dangerous low voice. "They wouldn't have found me, the forest was protecting me." Said Sakura, becoming irritated. "that is true", said Kakashi. "Leaf would not have found her."

Sakura saw that everybody was standing around her and they didn't look happy. A huge fight followed, they said that Sakura was irresponsible and that they didn't had time to look after her all the time. And that she brought everybody in danger. They called her a burden and annoying. Even Kakashi said these things to her. They really didn't mean it, but there were so worried that they really didn't think. Sakura became quiet and quieter. The things they said hurt her deeply, she understand that they were worried about her. But she was a kick ass kunoichi. She said with a voice cold as ice, "I'm sorry to be a burden to you all." "I will take my leave now." She turned around and walked to her room. Tears were flowing freely. She stormed into her room and looked the door. She even put a jutsu on it, so that no one could teleport them self in her room.

_Well this makes things clear, as long I play the submissive one it's all right. _**Yeah and as soon we need our one time, we are a burden. **_Guess they just dropped me on the ground, hard. Well I'm not planning to stay here anymore. _**But isn't that a rash decision, you should sleep over it. Tomorrow will be things different. Then they had time to cool down and what about daddy. **_You heard him, you heard all of them. _**Please don't leave tonight. Look is it is tomorrow like this, than we can leave. **_All right I stay for now._ Sakura lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. They felt guilty; they had called her the same things as Kohona and Sasuke. Kakashi went to her room, he could hear her cry. He knocked on the door, but no response came.

Sakura woke the next morning with a headache; she went to her bathroom for a shower. She looked at the mirror and she looked like hell. She dressed herself and stood for her door, collecting courage to walk outside. _O hell, I just walk outside and if they are still mad I leave. It's not like I left a home before. _She just realized she was starting to see this as her home. She fell on her knees and she started to cry again. After a half hour she could stop, but her heart felt like there placed a weight on it. She walked back to the bathroom to wash her face. She walked to the kitchen, but saw no one. That was no problem and made a sandwich. She started to look for someone to talk things over, but the base seemed deserted. **What is this do they want to make us worry to teach us a lesson? **_Maybe, but come one they are the strongest ninja's ever seen. Why would we worry so quickly? Let's go to the training grounds. _Sakura started a harsh training for herself to distract her from the heartache. After two hours of training she went back for a shower. She sensed charka signature trough out the building. She stepped in to her room, to see Pein sitting on her bed. "What do you want Pein." Pein stood up walked to her and said, "Where still mad that you disappeared on us, but we didn't mean to say the things we said." "It's for the best that stay in your room." With that said Pein walked away.

**What the hell, does he think that we are a child that he can give house arrest? **At that time Kakashi walked in to the room, "Sakura you should be so irresponsible about these things. I left everything behind for you." And he left her room. It went on and on with the other members of the Akatsuki. Only Konan understood. She was the first female member and they treated her like porcelain doll, until they saw that she could defend herself. "Sakura looked up at Konan, "No, it's all right I "know what to do." "It's clear to me now." **Where leaving. There are enough other places for us to be. **Konan walked away with a dreadful feeling. Sakura didn't waste any time, she collected her stuff and waited until it was dark. She left a note, explaining that she couldn't stay here. That they were taking her own life from her. They acted like Kohona. To Kakashi she wrote to be sorry that he left everything for nothing. Then she jumped out of her window and started running.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

She will be loved

Chapter eleven

They ran like a howling tornado, they ran because they had lost their life purpose. She had run away from them, leaving only a letter. It said that they were taking her live away, they treaded her like Kohona. Her father was sick, in the letter she had apologized for making him leave Kohona behind. He left Kohona for her; she was the reason for his life. They knew that they treaded her wrong; they knew she was safe in the forest. But at that time they were scared of losing her. And now she was gone and it was their entire fault. But they will find her and they will bring her back.

Sakura was tired and dirty; she didn't know where she was or where she was heading. She found a cave with a spring nearby. It was perfect for her to rest. She found some wood for a fire and after a chakra sweep, she toke her clothes off and jumped into a shallow piece of the spring. She realized them she was still wearing the necklace Kisame and Itachi had given her. Her heart hurt when she thought of them, her men. _Still thinking of them as my men. _**We have fallen deep, but we have to stay positive. **_What do you mean? _**Well perhaps they come after us, to bring us back. It would be the ultimate prove of their love. Of course well make then beg for forgiveness. **_We shall see._

They had found her; they sensed a peak in her chakra. It was faint, but clear. So they ran towards her. And there she was sitting in a shallow piece of the spring, naked. But they couldn't look longer to her. The forest started to stir it protected its mistress. Trees swept their branches, roots sticking out the ground. Birds went for the eyes. Then a beautiful voice just said "stop" a voice they thought they wouldn't ever hear again. And there she stood their everything. She had quickly put on a yakuta, but didn't give herself the time to tie it properly. The most important parts were covered, but there was enough to see of her milky white skin.

**Let the begging begin**. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "I thought my letter was clear enough." They bowed before her, **what the hell?, "**We did you wrong Hime, please forgive us." "Why should I do that, so you can keep me looked up and hurt me the next time?" Sakura wasn't pleased with herself. She just wanted to jump in their arms and forgive them and let them hold and kiss her. "No we will not keep you looked up in the base, nor will we intentionally want to hurt you with our words." It was sincere and they when they spook in union she could her to love for her. **Okay we will forgive. **Before she could speak Kakashi spoke, "I left Kohona for you and only for you." "Without you Kohona is not the place for me." "My home is, is where my heart is." "You are my heart." **And now dad is forgiven.**

Sakura looked at the ten men and one female, bowing towards her. And the she spoke, "Konan you have nothing to apologize for, you where to only one to understand it." "Dad you are forgiven, I now you didn't mean it, but it hurts like hell." Kakashi looked up to see his pride and you standing between the green. Vines had wrapped once more around her body to shield it. Flowers where sticking her hair, butterfly's found a place to rest on her. She was stunning a goddess of the forest. But in her eyes he saw to love and the forgiveness. He broke down. Hakate Kakashi cried like a child. Sakura embraced Kakashi, buried her face in his chest and whispered. "It's all right dad, nothing will come between us." Kakashi cupped his daughters face between his hands and kissed her forehead, "you are too good for this world, I wanted to protect the most import thing in my live, but ended up hurting it." More words weren't necessary, it was clear and it was forgiven. Sakura walked back to the clearing where she stood early and they became afraid that she wouldn't forgive them. She watched them, smiled and said, "I forgive you all my Akatsuki, my life and love." They looked up to see their goddess standing and smiling at them. They walked to words her kissing and caressing her.

_We fell and it's good. _**We fell and they catch us**

The end

My last chapter, please tell me if you want more stories on this pairing. And what fit in this story line

Love dragon


End file.
